Las razones de la fanatica
by Rath emblem
Summary: (Zannen Jokanbu Black General-san) ¿En que momento la general Black se enamoro del heroe Braveman? la repuesta es algo incierta y, lamentablemente para Braveman, frustrante.(ONE-SHOT y segundo fic)


**La razón por la que… soy tú… ¡MAS GRANDE FAN!, no… ¡TU FAN N°1!**

 **Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué es esto?, bueno pues es un pequeño One shot para relajarme, basado en un manga que le tengo cierto cariño, ya sea por la protagonista que se me hace bastante divertida y psicótica, o ya sea por la comedia que gira alrededor de una organización que pretende conquistar al mundo a pesar de estar en la pobreza y en lo precario, o sea, literalmente el líder que tiene telequinesis es trabajador de medio tiempo con un sueldo mísero.**

 **Bueno sin más, Zannen Jokanbu Black General-San no me pertenece sino al fabuloso (Mugen) Jin.**

…

Hoy era un fabuloso día para la general Black, iban a probar un nuevo artilugio que recientemente había construido Científica-san, y por suerte para ella no había creado un monstruo planta que le hiciera tentacle rape como hace tiempo, y había recibido su paga de parte de líder-san, por amenaza de explosión de secretaria-san. Si, un buen día pero faltaba la cereza que adornara su pastel.

\- Bueno, mi subordinada, hoy toca hacer la medición de los enemigos que están en contra del grupo RX, y en especial contra ese héroe, ese depravado, ese pervertido, ¡BATMA… que yo diga, BRAVEMAN!- Decía esto un curioso sujeto con su puño cerrado fuertemente cerca de su rostro, usualmente conocido como líder-san, vestido en una gabardina negra con una capucha que tenía un curioso dibujo de una x blanca, su cara se encontraba cubierta por una máscara con dos orificios que aparentaban ojos enojados, de los cuales en solo uno se mostraba su iris roja, y para completar la careta tenía el dibujo de una boca fruncida con colmillos. Solo había una palabra para describir a este sujeto y eso es, chuunibyou.

Pero dejando de lado el síndrome de octavo grado que tenía el líder del grupo RX, las frases con las que describió a Braveman, depravado y pervertido, estaban muy lejos de cómo era realmente el héroe, uno que se dedica veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana la simple idea de repartir justicia al desvalido, al débil y al enfermo, siendo tan virgen como la general Black, y teniendo la mala suerte que en el informe de la generala, esta lo describiera como un tipo que casi la asalto sexualmente.

\- ¡no se preocupe líder-san, voy a...!- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, no era buena señal.- ¡recolectar información, de, de Braveman!- Lo decía con una voz llena de alegría, ella podría ver en su mente a su ídolo, el suertudo sujeto que ella quería llevar a la cama en una noche de pasión, el tipo que aparecía en cada una de las fotos presentes en sus altares escondidos y en su USB repleto de ellas, su verdadero amor, y que también era el enemigo de su asociación criminal.

La generala Black es una chica no mayor a los veinticinco años, de un cabello largo rebelde de color rubio con puntas anaranjadas y que además enmarcaban su lindo rostro de piel blanca, ojos de iris roja y un curioso e inútil parche con una x roja en uno de estos, usualmente tenía en su cara una sonrisa de dientes afilados. Mientras que su vestimenta estaba conformada por una boina y una gabardina de cuello alto con bastantes bolsas frontales de color azul oscuro, con unos pantalones y zapatos negros. Y en cuanto a sus pechos, que eran bastante grandes, uno los definiría fácilmente como copa C.

Una chuunibyou virgen al igual que el líder, uno comenzaría a pensar que el síndrome de octavo grado es contagioso, y una cosa más a decir sobre ella es que es una pervertida, a diferencia de Braveman.

\- Lamentablemente, secuaz n°2 no va a estar presente ya que está en una misión con, emm… GG-chan.- Decía recordando a la pobre chica cucaracha ninja mutante adolescente, muchas de sus penurias relacionadas con descubrir con que animal fue mezclada la deprimían, pero por suerte estaba secuaz n°2 que accidentalmente había enamorado a la chica cucaracha por reconfortarla muy seguido, si, él sabía lo que iban a hacer.- y león negro-kun está recibiendo sus revisiones periódicas de su mutación por la Científica- san-

Sin león negro-kun… una sonrisa paso por la cara de la generala, y como no hacerlo, según ella, ya que sin ese mutante superfuerte, que es el único que realmente le ha dado pelea al héroe, ella podría entrar en contacto físico con su ídolo al ser derrotada, con su hemorragia nasal respectiva, incluso ya podía sentir los ataques en su cuerpo.

Si, ella es una verdadera dama… sí.

\- Y hablando de eso, también queremos que pruebes un nuevo invento de Científica-san- Decía mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de mandar a Black contra el héroe, en especial, por que perdían muy seguido y después le mandaba esos informes tan raros.- Ve con ella y que te de ese nuevo aparato que ella invento, creo que es un paralizante eléctrico.-

-Sí, Líder-san.- Decía mientras su día se volvía perfecto y continuo.- Por cierto, Líder-san le llego este paquete en la mañana.- Dijo mientras sostenía una caja de considerable tamaño, para posteriormente dejarla en su escritorio y retirarse con una sonrisa en su cara, una muy pervertida sonrisa en su cara.

Líder-san observo a los alrededores detenidamente, se aseguró que no había nadie en la sala y comenzó a rasgar la caja como si su vida dependiera de ello, su emoción comenzaba a controlarlo pero para su mala suerte olvido vigilar que alguien estuviera entrando.

-¡Si, por fin llego la figura del villano de la serie que me gustaba cuando era niño!- Uno podía sentir la emoción en sus palabras y pareciera que casi nada cambiaría su estado de ánimo…

O al menos así seria de no ser por qué sintió una mano apretándole la cabeza con mucha fuerza y una sensación de calor que iba en aumento, el reconocería siempre a la dueña de esa mano y él sabía muy bien que por muy fría que fuera esta persona su poder no lo era.

-Secretaria–san, no, no es lo que parece.- Decía con nerviosismo, sabía lo que le esperaba si contestaba mal.

\- Así que gastando recursos de la organización en juguetes para niños.- La frialdad y la monotonía con la que hablaba le helaban la sangre al líder. El tan solo llego a ver los ojos azules y los mechones de cabello rubio de la verdugo explosiva antes de…

¡BBOOOOOOMMMMMM!

…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntaba black al sentir el intenso tambaleo que sufrían las instalaciones. Alzo sus hombros y siguió su camino hacia la sala de investigación.

Frente a la pervertida general se hallaba una imponente puerta de metal corrediza, apenas puso ambos pies cerca de esta entrada, esta se abrió y vislumbro lo que había dentro.

Y una persona normal lo único que observaría seria caos, puro y truculento caos.

Si bien era una sala pequeña, no podían costearse una más grande, esta tenía la suficiente resistencia como para lo que ocurriera dentro se quedara dentro. La general tuvo que agacharse antes de que un tentáculo se acercara a tomarla de la cabeza y talvez volver a repetir ese trauma con el tentacle rape. Podía observar a esa mutación de león y humano con una fuerza equivalente a Braveman, no era más que León negro-kun, sentado en la orilla de una mesa no sabiendo que hacer, mientras dos tipos ataviados con un traje y mascara negra, con una curiosa x blanca en ambas prendas, trataban de defenderse de la abominación de cientos de tentáculos y ojos.

-¿Han visto a Científica-san?- Dijo con normalidad Black, no es como si no le preocuparan esos tres, nada mas era común ver como algunos experimentos se salieran de control y atacaran al personal.

\- La tiene la bestia.- Decía uno de los tres secuaces que tenía el grupo RX, una mirada usualmente enojada se hallaba en su máscara de tela negra, indudablemente era secuaz N°1. Señalo con su dedo a una de las extremidades y observo como una joven mujer de cabello verde con una bata de laboratorio algo grande, lentes redondos, con unos pequeños torbellinos, y un cabello enmarañado verde era colgada boca abajo y golpeada contra el piso levemente.

\- Me podrías ayudar, por favor ya me está doliendo la cabeza.- Decía la adolorida científica.

-¡León negro ataca!- Ordeno la fan N°1 de Braveman al mutante súper fuerte, y este a su vez salto dando una tanda de puños contra el experimento, logrando que retrocediera y soltara a la investigadora, alias científica loca.

La abominación se contrajo contra una esquina oscura y se guareció entre las sombras. Científica-san se paró y comenzó a sacarse el polvo de la bata de laboratorio, se acercó a un escritorio, abrió una gaveta y comenzó a revolver su interior, tirando en el proceso papeles y artilugios varios.

-Ten es mi nuevo invento.- Dijo mientras mostraba un paralizador común, de esos que utiliza la policía.- Sé que parecerá común y corriente, pero es realmente especial, un solo choque será suficiente para paralizar a una persona normal por 4 días, si llegas a tocar a Braveman con esto lograras tenerlo a tu merced, pero ten cuidado es muy fácil hacer que este artilugio se vuelva contra ti y más si no pones el segur…-

-¡GRACIAS!- Dijo repentinamente la generala, ella había dejado de oír desde que oyó decir "Braveman a tu merced" de parte de la científica loca. Jalo a secuaz N°1 y 3, uno que tenía una mirada triste en su máscara, y se fue corriendo alegre con el artilugio entre sus manos.

-No me oyó decirle sobre el seguro...- Decía mientras, en su mente, comenzaba a ver el inminente fracaso de esta misión.

-¿Va a fracasar, verdad?- Dijo suspirando lo último el felino súper desarrollado, antes de recibir un asentimiento de la científica.

-¿Quién me despertó?- Pregunto de manera cansada un ser con el poder mental de un ser humano pero con las limitaciones de un cuerpo de gato, Se llamaba X-kun, uno de los primeros experimentos del grupo RX.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que desde las sombras unas extremidades comenzaban a reptar por el suelo y no tenían buenas intenciones.

…

Los días de Braveman eran bastante calmos y con un sol radiante en lo alto del cielo, antes, el acostumbraba a saludar a cada persona en su camino, cosa que no podía cuando fungía su careta de civil ya que usualmente asustaba a los niños y a las mujeres, y alertaba a los policías, por su apariencia de "tipo malo que te iba a hacer algo horrible si te quedabas más tiempo cerca", pero repito, antes, ya que ahora los rumores, los chismes de las señoras, los enfrentamiento con cierta "damita" y sobre todo sus ataques relativamente constantes lo habían mermado y dejado con un pésimo humor. Como pudo ser…

Enserio, como pudo ser posible esto. Volver su sueño más grande de cuando era un niño, y ahora que ya era un adulto, y transfigurarlo en su peor pesadilla, una que ya se había vuelto verdad y tenía nombre, o al menos parte de este: Generala Black.

Su siempre radiante sonrisa se había vuelto se había vuelto una mueca neutral, era tan desagradable como que le llamaran el Batman japonés, no confundir con el Batman Ninja, maldeciría a la persona que diseño su traje si no fuera su santa madre, que se lo dio como regalo de graduación de la institución para héroes.

Si uno lo viera, descubriría el enorme parecido con cierto héroe de Gotham, básicamente el traje de Batman pero de colores blanco, celeste y con un emblema amarillo con una B mayúscula de rojo sosteniendo su capa alrededor del cuello, tenía suerte que no lo demandaran los ejecutivos, pero sabía que algún día lo harían.

Pero alejándose de ese negativismo descubierto hace no más de medio año, la fecha en que se enfrentó a Black por primera vez, el día era bastante normal, y hasta podía decirse, agradable. Si, talvez sea de esos escasos días donde no tenía esos enfrentamientos con el grupo RX.

Pero la vida sí que es cruel y mal intencionada…

\- ¡BRAVEMAN! ¡Venimos a enfrentarte!- Oyó decir a una voz femenina.

Y así es como, el posiblemente, perfecto día del héroe se iba a la más profunda mierda.

Volteo lentamente con una cara de "ustedes de nuevo", logro ver cómo la gente se alejaba aterrorizada, después de todo era el grupo RX, un grupo criminal que recientemente había adquirido fama por sus actos "malévolos" y "violentos", y aún más por haber vencido de alguna manera a una joven promesa de Héroe.

\- ¿Qué quieren ustedes ahora?- Contesto Braveman con voz demacrada, solo había una frase que definiría a la perfección el tipo de relación héroe-villano que tenían: "Ella es criptonita para mi mente", ahora estaba seguro que también Superman lo demandaría.

-Jum, jum, jum, ¡Braveman prepárate para enfrentarte a la fuerza de mi amor!- Black decía mientras secuaz N°3 sostenía el mega paralizador y el trio de tarados comenzó a correr en dirección al Batman japonés, aunque este los estaba esperando con su ataque insignia el Brave Punch.

Su puño cargado estaba a centímetros de dar en el blanco, pero misteriosamente ellos lograron esquivarlo y colocarse detrás. Él giro su cabeza y decidió dar una serie de Brave Punch, con las cuales logro dejar fuera de combate a Secuaz N°1.

Podría ser… esto una verdadera pelea, agradecía internamente a los muchos dioses de las diferentes religiones por esta oportunidad de sentir sus músculos esforzarse al máximo en este combate de verdad. No podía creerlo, incluso estaba seguro que lloraba de felicidad por esto, esto es una… pelea autentica.

-¡Sentirás mi amor, ahora N°3!- Dijo Black con emoción, estando algunos metros detrás, mientras el ultimo secuaz encendía el aparato, pero por cuestiones del universo, o más bien por no escuchar a Científica-san y por decisión del autor, el mega paralizador hizo una serie de sonidos antes de… liberar una gigantesca onda eléctrica que mando por los aires a ambos secuaces, incluyendo al que estaba desmayado.

No, era una pelea como todas las anteriores, con todo y artefactos volviéndose contra ellos, pero había algo diferente.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Decía secuaz N°3 antes de perderse en la lejanía y soltando un destello.

El aire aún seguía electrificado, pero no muy lejos de ahí se hallaba tirada en el suelo la generala, aún seguía consiente, y era curioso como ella estaba totalmente sana y salva de cualquier peligro.

-¿Qué paso?- Se preguntaba mientras veía a su alrededor y vio algo tirado en el suelo, se acercó sigilosamente, aun pensando en que había fallado su plan, y lo vio… a Braveman,… totalmente fuera de combate.

-Lo logramos… ¡SI! ¡Lo logramos!- Decía con una felicidad sin precedentes, ahora posiblemente su ídolo la tomaría con más seriedad, y según su pensamiento, con esto logrado ella podía enamorar con facilidad al héroe tirado en medio del cráter.

Pero su felicidad se transformó en arrepentimiento al posiblemente haber dañado de más a SU héroe, se acercó más y coloco su cara cerca de la de Braveman, y sintió su cara enrojecer, la calma llego al ver que aún había respiración y esta era de alguien durmiendo. Le llego otra emoción: preocupación, había vencido a Braveman por lo que no solo la tomarían en serio sino que también la policía los tomaría en serio, difícilmente podía aguantar los Brave Punch, que le gustaban, y ahora podía recibir una bala que la mataría, estaba jodida.

-¡¿Ahora qué hago?!- Se preguntaba totalmente nerviosa, no tenía una solución sencilla, este evento es tan improbable como que secuaz N°2 se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de GG-chan por él, pero entonces le llego una idea.

Una muy ilegal, estúpida y enfermiza idea: Secuestrar, que yo diga "llevar" al héroe a su casa durante los siguientes tres días.

Después de todo era una idea bastante lógica, lo único que tendría que hacer es irse rápido del lugar sin que nadie los viera, así la gente pensara que fueron vencidos rápidamente y que Braveman siguió con su caminata matutina, si, era un buen plan, lo único que tenía que hacer es apresurarse.

Alzo uno de los brazos del héroe caído y lo coloco en sus hombros, tenía un firme destino, su fuerte, su castillo maligno, su mansión o como ella también lo conocía, el pequeño departamento que renta y que lleva un mes atrasado.

Ella maldecía a la víbora de su casera, a su situación económica y al trabajo mal remunerado, pero satisfactorio, de ser de los chicos malos, pero oigan, al menos ella tendría tiempo a solas con su obsesión personal.

…

¡CLICK!

Sonó finalmente la última cerradura de la puerta del departamento, dejo al Batman japonés en su cama, revolvió y escondió sus revistas sobre héroes, las fotos de Braveman y su computadora con los USB de dudoso contenido.

El llegar a la unidad habitacional había sido bastante ajetreado, se topó con unos niños que le preguntaron quién era y que hacía con Braveman, a lo que ella no dudo en contestar que era su novia y que lo estaba llevando de regreso a su casa después de una "noche ajetreada"; a esa chica de boca cortada que buscaba, en sus propias palabras, a "deliciosos shotas" y ver como después se ocultaba al reconocer a Black como la chica que la venció dándole patadas bajas; pero sobre todo lo más problemático fueron los conductores de programas televisivos a los que tuvo que hacer que se retiraran diciéndoles: "Braveman se encuentra cansado".

-¡FIUUU!- Se encontraba calmada, pero en su mente comenzó a maquilar las más pervertidas ideas, digo, su ídolo se encuentra en su cama totalmente vulnerable, encendió la cámara secreta de su sombrero y comenzó a fotografiar al héroe en su cama pues esta era una oportunidad de oro.

Tardo, talvez, diez minutos fotografiando en diferentes ángulos y tocando los músculos del héroe, pero tenía una gran duda, ¿Cuál es la verdadera apariencia de su héroe favorito?, no dudaría en responderla.

Se subió encima de él, procurando no tocar cierta zona con su parte trasera, según ella todo llegaría a su tiempo, ja, claro. La respiración del héroe le llegaba a la cara y no podía hacer más que sonrojarse por la cercanía, soltando por ahí una que otra hemorragia nasal, acerco su mano a la parte baja de su máscara y comenzó a retirarla.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- Grito enojado el héroe que usualmente era calmo, el trataba de levantarse pero… no podía, solo sentía sus músculos tensos por una electricidad aun recorriéndolo e impidiendo que tan siquiera pudiera mover un dedo con el único recuerdo de ver una potente luz y que luego todo se volvía negro, y ahora se despierta en un cuarto desconocido con la chica causante de sus crisis emocionales encima de él, que podría ser peor.

-¡¿Por qué despertaste?!- Gritaba asustada y se paraba a un lado de la cama. Ella no lo comprendía, Científica-san le había dicho que una persona normal tardaría tres días en recuperarse, pero entonces le llego un click a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de algo, Braveman no era una persona normal.

Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa, él no podía moverse y lo sabía por sus intentos fallidos de levantarse cuyo único resultado era un enorme dolor en el cuello.

-Así que, ¿no te puedes mover, eh?- Lo decía con su típica sonrisa de dientes afilados, lo tenía a su merced y lo mejor, estaba consiente, talvez así podría seducirlo y enamorarlo, como toda villana de un Shonen haría al inocente héroe de turno.

-Espera, ¿Qué intentas?, no… NO… ¡NO!, hmp.- Decía el héroe al ver como acercaba su rostro para finalmente darle un… ¡INOCENTE BESO!, si, aunque usted no lo crea ella le había dado un beso… casto, un beso labio a labio demostrando sentimientos puros y, sobretodo, sin lengua; la copia japonesa de Batman no podía hacer otra cosa que congelarse y confundirse en demasía.

En qué clase de universo extraño había caído sin que se diera cuenta, o más bien, quien había suplantado a la general Black-san, esas ideas eran todo lo que cabía en la mente del héroe celeste con azul.

-Esa te la debía y muchas más desde hace tiempo, ya sabes… el día que me rescataste.- Decía con una timidez nunca antes vista por el héroe. Internamente estaba que saltaba de emoción la señorita general de una organización que quería conquistar el mundo.

El héroe había quedado anonadado por cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas, pero se sentía más intrigado por las últimas palabras que dijo la ejecutiva de una organización criminal: "el día que me rescataste", el no recordaba haberla rescatado en algún momento de su moderadamente larga carrera como héroe.

-Veo que no lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?- Se sentía la depresión en su voz al notar que SU ídolo tenía una cara de confundido. –Pero claro tú salvas y conoces a mucha gente en tu día a día, quien recordaría a la chica que una vez intento suicidarse.-

Y justo como cualquier otra historia triste, esta comenzó a relatarse…

…

 **Flashback hace 3 años**

La vida de la ejecutiva Black no era para nada feliz, sus padres la tachaban de inútil y sin futuro, amigos, ella no poseía y estaba segura había más gente odiándola en el mundo cuando más intentaba ser amigable con los demás, Trabajo… bueno, ella no creía que hubiera otra persona con peor suerte que ella ya que no podía mantenerse estable con ninguno más de tres meses aun después de salir con honores de la universidad.

Ya no tenía mucho dinero, ningún hombre la quería aunque en más de una ocasión intentaron abusar de ella. Ella aun recordaba las series que veía cuando era niña, de un héroe venciendo villanos, cosa que aún le gusta, ella siempre soñó con ser una heroína y ayudar a la gente necesitada hasta con el más mínimo problema, pero sus padres le decían que lo único que hacían esos programas eran llenarle la cabeza de ideas estúpidas y sin fundamentos reales.

Aun a pesar de que existen héroes realmente… no pudo realizar sus sueños aunque tenía el perfil físico y un poco del mental para realizarlo de manera sencilla. La vida no es como le dijeron los programas que seria, es mucho más…

Cruel y desalmada.

Y uno no puede escapar de la horrible realidad. Es por eso que un día en que perdió su quinto trabajo y casi fue violada, siendo salvada por la policía, ella tomo la decisión de acabar con todo esto después de todo no había alguien que la extrañara o tan siquiera pensase en ella, incluso ya no le importaba morir de una manera dolorosa, solo pensó en algo…

"¡Estas despedida!", ella aun recordaba el grito que le dio su jefe.

Tirarse desde algún piso del edificio en el que trabajaba no hace mucho, ella creía estar lo suficientemente alto para que nadie notara como se lanzaba al vacío, después de todo lo último que quería era que se hiciera público.

Se paró en la cornisa, sentía los mechones mecerse con el suave movimiento del aire pasando por su frente, su cabello en ese entonces se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta algo descuidada, tenía traje de oficinista, unos lentes de pasta gruesa. Uno no comprendería porque la gente era tan mala con semejante lindura.

El silbido del viento llego a sus oídos, era como un adiós que la naturaleza le daba… solo un mísero adiós y hasta luego. Se hartó.

Estiro sus manos, un crujido de huesos sonó y se lanzó al precipicio de cientos de metros de profundidad y cerró los ojos, ya sabía lo que había al final y preferiría si no lo viera.

No hacía falta gritar nadie la socorrería y soltó una solitaria lagrima amarga.

\- ¡BRAVE JUMP!-

"¿Qué era ese grito?" Fue lo que pensó, antes de dejar de sentir la brisa en su cara, esto era extraño y abrió los ojos para saber qué había pasado.

Lo que vio la sorprendió, ya no se encontraba cayendo sino que ahora se encontraba yendo hacia arriba con una velocidad impresionante, siendo sostenida por dos fuertes brazos cubiertos por una tela con los colores celeste y blanco.

Ella volteo a ver hacia arriba suyo y vio una forma con dos picos puntiagudos que parecían orejas de murciélago, la barbilla se encontraba totalmente oscura debido a que estaban a contra luz pero aun así sentía que le estaba sonriendo.

La que en ese entonces la que era una simple ejecutiva se sonrojo muy notoriamente, sentía la respiración en su cara y la sangre corriendo sus mejillas, ese olor, esa sensación de seguridad era simplemente adictiva. ¿Acaso alguien se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar?, le era muy difícil de creer.

\- ¡Ya llegamos!... hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo totalmente feliz, después de todo había salvado a alguien por primera vez y era una chica muy linda que posiblemente se había caído por accidente, si supiera la verdad; la pregunta era porque ella no se separaba y se encontraba totalmente aferrada a él, pero lamentablemente al hacerlo podía sentir sus pechos pegarse. -¡Ujum!... este, podrías bajarte ya estamos en el último piso del edificio.-

Se encontraba un poco incómodo por lo anterior, la ayudo a pararse y esta a su vez logro ver parte de su cara, en específico la barbilla, ella no dudaba que quien fuera la persona que se encontraba debajo de la máscara era apuesto. Pero ella cayó en cuenta de algo, la habían salvado a pesar de querer morir, esto es una broma cruel ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Dijo silenciosamente, oscureciendo la mirada, acaso el mundo no quería ver morir a su juguete cuyo sufrimiento lo divierte.

\- Ummh… ¿Qué?- Dijo no oyendo bien lo que dijo. Vio a la chica soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?... yo… *sigh* quería morir.- La voz era más audible y uno podía notar que estaba rompiéndose por el llanto. La última parte dejo sorprendido al héroe, pero viendo mejor la azotea, esta tenía vallas de seguridad, era imposible que fuera un accidente, esto realmente era un intento de suicidio y su mente comenzó a procesar una respuesta que curiosamente si tenía.

\- dime… ¿Por qué… me salvaste?- La voz se encontraba de nuevo al borde del llanto.

Hubo una pausa enorme, sabía lo que iba a decir pero no con que palabras y sin provocar un efecto secundario nocivo, pero finalmente llego la inspiración necesaria.

\- En serio quieres terminar de manera tan rápida, eh… tonterías.- Decía en un tono serio.- Oye te digo algo, tal vez no sepa que es lo que te orillo a esto… pero si te voy a decir una cosa, yo pase por un dolor igual o peor que el tuyo y mírame, no es como si buscara un edificio al cual lanzarme cada día.-

Esta frase estaba cargada de buenas intenciones, pero no fue buena elección de palabras…

\- ¡Y TU QUE SABES HACERCA DE ESO!- Se encontraba furiosa, como se atrevía a comparar su dolor con el suyo.- ¡TU NO HAS VIVIDO LO QUE YO SI! ¡TU TIENES UN TRABAJO ESTABLE! ¡DEBISTE SER EL ORGULLO DE TUS PADRES! ¡TÚ DEBISTE VENIR DE UNA FAMILIA RICA! ¡TÚ DEBISTE SER POPULAR! ¡TIENES UN CUERPO MUY SEXI!, y TU… tu, tu ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE HAS VIVIDO COSAS PEORES QUE YO!-

Braveman observo como ella, esa ejecutiva en penurias, comenzó a llorar lágrimas muy gruesas, se había arrodillado, su espalda se arqueó y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Él sabía qué hacer y qué no hacer, después de todo ella seguía sin sobrepasar lo que él había vivido.

\- No seas tonta.- Decía el héroe con una cara más calmada.- Estas enojada por haberte comparado pero estas haciendo lo mismo.-

\- ¡¿Hmm?!- Murmuro enojada y hasta cierto punto intrigada.

\- Te voy a contar algo de mi vida.- Decía mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel de la cara.- Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando era un recién nacido, ella durante siete años de mi vida me cuidaba más por obligación que por amor, éramos pobres con dificultad llegábamos a fin de mes, cuando estaba en la época escolar solo había gente molestándome, ni siquiera los maestros me tomaban en serio, en más de setenta ocasiones estuve en una pelea o recibía un golpe para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado aunque esas personas tiempo después se unirían a los mismos abusones que ellos temían, yo inicie cincuenta de esas peleas, estuve a punto de morir en tres ocasiones… hice llorar a mi madre cinco veces…-

Braveman tenía una cara pensativa, había colocado su mano en la parte baja de la barbilla y prosiguió.

\- Estuve en la correccional de menores en más de dos ocasiones, tuve que trabajar de manera esporádica para poder ayudar a mi pequeña familia en los tiempos difíciles, en una de esas acepte ser conejillo de indias de alguien que quería hacer una sustancia que mejorara las capacidades físicas del humano, aun me duelen en las noches esas cien agujas con líquidos raros, estuve en medio de una pelea entre un monstruo y un héroe, no sé si lo conoces, se llamaba Ancientman, casi muero esa vez.- Dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Black, quien había dejado de llorar y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.

\- Yo, yo no sabía l-lo sient…- Se sentía culpable pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

\- Se podría decir que lo único bueno de todo lo que te eh contado fue hallarme en ese enfrentamiento de titanes, ya que gracias a eso cumplí un sueño que creía olvidado… ser un héroe, y todo por una beca que me dio Ancientman al asombrarse de la manera en que lo ayude en ese momento. Aunque por si acaso sigues pensando que mi vida ha sido más fácil que la tuya déjame decirte dos cosas… mi primer amigo lo conseguí en ese instituto para héroes, se puso de nombre Lightningman.- Su mirada se oscureció.- Y segundo, la primera vez que vi a mi madre orgullosa de lo que soy… sería la última, ella muere de cáncer un año después de graduarme como héroe.-

Black no sabía que decir, sabía que ella estaba mal pero él estaba peor, mientras que para Braveman todo lo que acababa de decir lo dejo abatido a él nunca le gusta recordar el pasado pero si era la única manera de evitar que una persona hiciera una locura lo haría con gusto.

\- Si aun después de todo lo que te dije aun quieres suicidarte pues, hazlo, respetare totalmente tus decisiones.- Hablaba en serio con lo de respetar sus decisiones, pero él sabía de antemano que decisión tomaría.

\- No… no voy a hacerlo.- Podía observar en su mirada una nueva convicción por vivir, antes de que un duro golpe de la realidad le llegara.- Pero, ¿por dónde debería empezar? ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora que ya no tengo trabajo?-

\- Solo te voy a decir una cosa que oí en un programa de televisión que me gustaba cuando era un niño, pero que es lo más acertado en esta situación: sigue tus sueños, pelea por ellos aunque tengas una mano atada a la espalda y persíguelos hasta el fin.- Decía mientras dejaba su más brillante sonrisa a la luz y ayudaba a levantarse a la que en un futuro seria la generala de una organización maligna, ella se sonrojo intensamente y más al reconocer la serie de donde venía la frase anteriormente citada.

\- ¿T-te gustaba Dragon Rider?- Pregunto Black tímidamente mientras trataba de desviar su mirada de la cara del héroe.- Era mi serie favorita cuando era niña.-

\- Enserio, ¡Genial!- Su voz sonaba feliz, tenían más cosas en común.- En particular creo que el capítulo 40 "El caballero sanguinario" es el mejor de todos.-

\- Te equivocas el mejor capitulo es el 35 "preludio" yo en particular creo que tiene mayor peso argumental que el tuyo, tu… tu, emm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un gran sonrojo seguía en su cara.-

\- Cierto, no te eh dicho mi nombre de héroe…- Decía mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.- Es Braveman.-

No tardo mucho antes de que el sonido de un automóvil frenando bruscamente llegara a los oídos de ambos, un bullicio y finalmente unos gritos de gente aterrorizada.

\- ¡AAHHHH! ¡AUXILIO!-

\- ¡TODOS CORRAN ES UN KAIJIN!-

Braveman ya sabía lo que significaba: hora de hacer su trabajo.

\- Lo siento si me voy pero es mi trabajo y todo eso, je, je.- Dijo todo esto mientras corría y se despedía de ella. Se lanzó desde la cornisa.

\- ¡Gracias!- Decía mientras se despedía igualmente del héroe celeste y blanco, tenía un cálido sentimiento albergando su pecho, y en su mente corrió un solo pensamiento: quería saber más sobre él.

\- ¡No, gracias a ti!- Dijo con fuerza, después de todo ella fue la primera persona que salvo.

Con el paso del tiempo ella comenzó a adquirir un enorme fanatismo (así como un amor enfermizo) hacia el héroe, no se perdía ningún reportaje televisivo sobre él, comenzó a comprar la mercancía que la propia asociación de héroes vendía.

Con el tiempo ella comprendió que lo que le gustaba realmente de las series eran los villanos, y un día recibió en su correo electrónico una invitación a unirse a una organización maligna a la que no dudo en entrar y no tardo en convertirse en generala de la misma, en especial porque era la única aparte de Secretaria-san y Líder-san en ese entonces.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

…...

\- Y así es como me comencé a enamorar de ti- Un gran sonrojo comenzó a invadir su cara cuando justamente termino de decir eso y vio directamente a la cara del héroe.

Mientras que Braveman, bueno, el seguía tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído, claro que la recordaba ahora, pero lo sencillamente peor era…

\- "yo evite la muerte de una chica que pronto se convertiría en la general de una organización maligna y un foco importante de estrés en mi vida diaria"- Pensó con la cara llena de frustración, si pudiera mover su cuerpo se golpearía la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Te lo agradezco Braveman!- Dijo con una sonrisa y justo en ese momento lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, restregaba su cara en el pecho del héroe.

\- "No creo que sea tan mala después de todo"- Ese fue el rápido pensamiento del Batman japonés al ver la tierna cara de Black.

\- Y ahora que somos más íntimos podríamos entrar en "contacto"- Dijo con doble sentido lo último y mostrando una conocida sonrisa lasciva, pervertida pero sobre todo enferma.

\- Mierda- Dijo el héroe finalmente antes de… de… de algo no apropiado para un público infantil y/o para mostrar a la familia.

Siendo sinceros que se esperaban, Black sigue siendo Black y, lamentablemente, el héroe no saldrá de ese departamento en un largo rato, que talvez sean uno o dos días.

…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ABAJO**

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes los de arriba cállense!- Decía golpeando el techo con un palo de escoba un tipo vestido en una gabardina negra con una capucha que evitaba verle el rostro y que además tenía un curioso dibujo de una x blanca. La razón de su furia eran una serie de sonidos provenientes del departamento de arriba, unos muy sospechosos sonidos.- ¡Algunos tenemos que dormir después de un día ajetreado!- Dijo golpeando una última vez el techo.

Milagrosamente pararon los sonidos, por lo que pudo tirar la escoba en el piso y se acostó en la cama, se tapó con las sabanas y cerró los ojos, un buen y merecido descanso después de ser casi asesinado en una explosión cortesía de su Secretaria. Apago sus luces.

Oh, si supiera lo que vendría después…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!… ¡BRAVE-KUN, POR FIN SOMOS UNO!... ¡ESTO DEMUESTRA QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!-

Ese bestial grito vino de arriba, mientras que el dueño del departamento de abajo simplemente saco una segunda almohada y se tapó la cara, después de todo no quería seguir oyendo esos ruidos que lo avergonzaban.

Aunque era curioso, se le hacía conocida la voz que provenía de arriba…

FIN

…

 **¿REVIEW? ¿FOLLOWS?**


End file.
